Vows
by WiseGirlKnowsAll
Summary: vow [vou] noun 1.a solemn promise, pledge, or personal commitment: marriage vows; a vow of secrecy. At least that's what it is according to a website. But what about according to Misaki Ayuzawa? Read to find out her vows to Usui. Well at least her vows from my alternate universe.


**I honestly don't know whether the Japanese or the British have vows in their wedding ceremonies, or if if they do; whether they write them out personally or not, so if they don't, please don't bite my head off. Because it's just what I imagine happening in my alternate universe. Thanks :P**

**From Misaki's Perspective**

* * *

Ten years.

I've been wearing the most beautiful (and probably most expensive) ring I have ever seen, on the ring finger of my left hand for ten years.

It's been ten years since I've been engaged to my first love, my only love.

And I've been ready to marry him for the past ten years.

The priest looks at me and nods. That's his signal for me to speak, like we had practiced during the rehearsal. I nod back, showing him that was I ready.

But I'm not ready. I'm nervous. My heart is pounding like crazy and I know my face is flushed. For some reason it's so hard to look into the face I love most in the world. It's so hard to look into the pair of emerald eyes that can see right through me, right down to the bottom of the soul.

But of course it's that person who can lend me his strength to do this.

Usui takes a step closer to me and grabs both my hands in one of his. This stops them from shaking. He takes his other hand and cradles the side of my face. My head is now turned towards his hand, facing upwards rather than towards the red carpet below. Usui lets go and I can now meet his eyes.

He smiles and I know that I can do this.

Holding his hands in my mine, no doubt squeezing so tightly that a normal human being (and not a perverted alien from only god knows where in the universe) would feel pain because of it, I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"God Usui, you're such a baka." I look up as I say this and laugh. I can hear laughter and astonished gasps from the crowd but I ignore it. Usui is looking at me questioningly, but he doesn't say anything in reply. So I continue.

"You always butt your nose into my business. Ever since highschool. I used to think that you were some sort of crazy stalker or a serious sadist. You were just . . always there. I didn't and I don't think I'll never know where you came from, but you _always_ showed up. _Always._ Each and everytime I needed you. You were there. For me. You helped me in so many different ways. Regarding different things. You are_ so_ reliable. And I noticed it. I even came to rely on it, on you being there, on _you_. Believe me I did. Even though I know I didn't act like it. At least not at first."

I blushed. I snuck a peek up at Usui. Looking in his eyes, I could only see my own reflection staring back at me. He said nothing but squeezed my hands. "And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I wanted to say thanks. I never did that enough. And before you say anything I just want you to listen while I say it now. And just accept it. Thank you. Thank you for watching over me, even when it was hard and especially when I treated you horribly in return. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for always being at me side. Then. Now. Forever. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for being you. Thank you for making me fall in love with you and turning my entire world upside down. And I vow to spend the rest of my life reminding you of how grateful I am and how huge of a perverted alien you are. In sickness and health. For the rest of our loves. I love you, Takumi Usui. Always. Don't ever change."

I let out a breath of relief. It was weird, I never really realized how much I had been keeping inside of me, and how much of a relief it was to let it out. I think mine and Usui's eyes were the only dry pairs in the entire chapel. We, however, _were_ holding each other's hands so tightly I couldn't tell them apart anymore. The rest of the ceremony was a blur except for Usui's vows to me and when the priest finally announced us being married. Usui lifted my veil over my head and smirking, asks if I'm ready for this.

"I'm so sick and tired of preparing," I reply.

Cradling his face in my hands, with his arms around me, I lost myself in his kiss.

* * *

**Tee hee hee. ****_Always_****. Wink wink. Nudge Nudge. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about don't worry about it. And if you do more winky faces :P**


End file.
